1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to insect repellants and, more particularly, to a means for repelling flies.
Flies have long been a problem in many ways. They land frequently and spread diseases. They are also a nuisance and an annoyance. This is especially true in restaurants where their mere presence can cause angst to patrons.
They are also an annoyance in businesses of all types and homes. Their buzzing and landing can be a distraction to communication. While they have their purpose in nature, they are also an annoyance and a vector of disease and so it has long been desirable to keep them away from humans at certain times.
To this end many solutions have been tried, some effective, some not, and some with negative side effects. Attractant pest strips have attracted flies and other insects and an adhesive coating has retained them to the strips. While effective, unsightly strips covered with flies and other insects has not been pleasant.
Also, some people feel bad about killing flies and wish there was a more humane approach.
Citronella candles intended to repel mosquitos have proven largely ineffective at repelling flies.
Insecticide sprays produce harmful vapors that people may then inhale. Also, these sprays have a short period of efficacy. It is necessary to keep spraying to keep the flies away.
Thus far, no effective solutions have been found for keeping flies away from people and their food during barbecues when the air is filled with, apparently, highly attractive odors to flies. Yet, people have a generally strong aversion to flies landing on their barbecued burgers, hot dogs, or other foods when eating out of doors.
Additionally there is a need to keep flies away at farms and dairies. Flies are drawn to a variety of farm animals, particularly cows and horses. To promote sterile and/or sanitary conditions it is desirable to reduce the presence of flies on or near the cows and especially those cows that are being milked. Flies are also disturbing to people at farms and dairies.
Ideally, a way to repel or deter flies from entering or staying in certain areas, or wherever the presence of flies is deemed to be a problem, is desired. For example, a way to keep flies from entering buildings through windows or doorways is especially desired. Similarly, a way to repel flies from outdoor areas is also especially desired.
While many solutions have been tried no solution has been truly effective at repelling flies during these varied situations.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a fly deterrent that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fly deterrents are, in general, known. For example, the following patent documents describe various types of these devices, some of which may have some degree of relevance to the invention. Other patent documents listed below may not have any significant relevance to the invention. The inclusion of these patent documents is not an admission that their teachings anticipate any aspect of the invention. Rather, their inclusion is intended to present a broad and diversified understanding regarding the current state of the art appertaining to either the field of the invention or possibly to other related or even distal fields of invention.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,180 to Pace, that issued on Apr. 8, 2003;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,349 to Muramatsu, that issued on Feb. 13, 1996; and    U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,485 to Schneidmiller, that issued on Feb. 13, 1990.
And including U.S. patent application Publications:    U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0219664 to Casteel, et al., that was published on Sep. 15, 2011; and    U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0031612 to Hubbard, et al., that was published on Feb. 5, 2009.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.